


Honey

by Steven1013



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 傻白甜, 巨中, 糖果Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven1013/pseuds/Steven1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18R·巨中·傻白甜·糖果Play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

honey  
*巨中•18R  
*不成文，就只是个段子  
*迟到的儿童节快乐  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
还未睁开眼睛，利威尔就被温热柔软的嘴唇吻住了。  
男人的唇舌比平时更甜，水果硬糖不断滚动在齿间发出细微的响声，他被甜美的气息搅得心神不宁。  
……心神不宁。  
“早安，利威尔。儿童节快乐。”一丝糖浆淌到利威尔脸上，软舌立即轻柔将其舔去。  
“早安老师……儿童节什么的，我早就不是小孩子了啊。”  
埃尔文从散乱的金发间垂眸凝视着他：“现在的小孩子都忙着过情人节，过儿童节的才是大人呢。”  
又来了，埃尔文。你这家伙简直是个颠倒黑白的可恶大人。  
利威尔被他的目光逼迫得无言以对，扭过头一句玩笑话倒像撒娇：“那老师要送我儿童节礼物，我要糖果。”  
蓝眼睛笑得胜券在握，侧身从床边摸过一个系着天蓝色缎带的礼盒。缎带打成繁复而华丽的结，和男人的心思一般曼妙。  
利威尔好奇地刚要去拆包装纸，大手握住了他的食指：“到该去学校的时间了，晚上回来再拆也不迟。”  
孩子抱着礼物显出几分固执：“老师已经把它送我了，我带去学校总可以吧。”  
埃尔文微笑的默认瞧上去甚是莫测。 

礼盒不算重。是糖果吗？课上分神的利威尔捧着它掂了掂。虽然喜欢糖，但巧克力也是讨人喜欢的零食。小心地晃一晃，几乎没什么声音，里面的东西也没有移动。利威尔把鼻尖凑到盒子边缘努力闻闻，礼盒包装得太严实了，一丝味道都透不出来。果然是老师送的礼物，和老师一样不露一丝痕迹。  
利威尔赌气地去扯缎带，才扯开一小段，就听讲台那边传来男人的声音：“利威尔同学，就算老师讲得太无聊，也稍微配合一下假装认真听讲吧。”  
教室里一阵哄笑，滥用职权的男人。利威尔不情愿地把盒子放进抽屉，却还是忍不住去瞧。期待是这样折磨人的东西，时针却不领情，越走越慢。

好不容易熬到傍晚，埃尔文什么事都没有发生一样笑得人畜无害：“终于放学了，每天最期待就是这时候。”  
利威尔气不打一处来，换埃尔文是他，抱着不能打开的礼物一定也不好过。可埃尔文就是占着上风，偏不让他拆礼物。他们避过潮水般涌出校门的中学生，手牵着手在青蓝色的天幕下散步回家；埃尔文坐在餐桌的另一端，叉子上插着切成小块的嫩牛排一口一口喂他；直到被宽大的浴巾包裹住抱到被窝里，利威尔终于奋起反击，小手推着男人的手臂，再不拆礼物就要到第二天啦。  
他在卧室暖黄色的床头灯光里屏住呼吸，当自己还是个小孩子的时候从未得到的东西却在长大以后才送到面前，指甲抠起胶带边缘的动作都变得极具仪式感。  
一缕甜香从软纸间散逸出来。是食物吗？利威尔认得这味道，他们第一次约会去的甜品店最擅长制造这魔法一般的味道。他心里有了底，掀开软纸的动作从容利落了许多。老师故弄玄虚一整天，但本质上还是个稳重细腻的成年人。  
“啊！”最后一层包装被彻底打开，利威尔发出的惊叫带有忘记掩饰的羞耻。盒子里静静躺着一套内衣，彩色的女式胸衣反射着灯光愈发晶莹剔透，是糖浆制成薄如蝉翼的形状，胸前两点恶意满满地用巧克力点缀，丁字裤几乎是颇有弹性的糖绳纠缠而成，前端有专为性器制出的空心巧克力筒。  
“你喜欢吗，已经惊喜到说不出话吗？”埃尔文还在火上浇油。一双大手扯下利威尔的浴巾，拾起糖果内衣动真格地往他身上比划。

“……啊……老师……别碰那里……”乳尖抵着的巧克力在男人口中融化开，和皮肤黏在一起，平时的圣人老师此刻舔舐着蔓延在乳晕上的巧克力，边缘已经混入了糖果内衣的草莓味道。  
“黏糊糊的感觉对于利威尔来说不好过吧，老师正在努力帮你清理干净。”振振有词的变态，会对年幼学生下手的坏人，究竟是哪门子清理需要用牙齿咬住乳头轻轻拽起来啊……  
“不要、不要……再弄了……呜……好痒……”糖浆争先恐后地融化着，仿佛是从自己的胸部流出了蜜汁，又被身上的男人尽数吸进口中。真是贪婪的野兽，乳头被吸得太用力，沾上糖浆竟然有些刺痛。被埃尔文衔着的乳尖还酥麻着，坏心的老师又舔起大片被糖衣罩住的胸部。糖衣融化到哪里，电流就随着穿梭到哪里，渐渐整个上身都泛起水光。利威尔徒劳地挣动着双腿，却被男人利用体型优势压制住，并且开始往自己下身套什么东西。  
“看来利威尔不喜欢这一件，更期待丁字裤啊。”男人作出一眼就看得穿的苦恼神情，不由分说地抬起他的腰，让糖绳从后腰一直勒到前端，又半强制地抬起利威尔的茎身往巧克力里塞。  
“什么……啊！呜呜……不行！哈啊……不要穿……嗯……这个……”都怪这份奇怪的礼物，光是被手掌捧着也变成了过分强烈的刺激，龟头不可避免地碰到巧克力时更是令利威尔颤抖不已。还没把内裤彻底穿戴好，利威尔已经硬了七八分，双腿失去了方才抵抗的骨气，软软垂下任对方攻城略地。  
“别忍不住射出来，巧克力会化得很快，那样我就没法享用节日礼物了。”埃尔文认真的语气总叫人想不信都难，但在这种时候就……可恶！  
“哈啊……老师……好过分……”手心的热量融掉了些巧克力，顺滑的液体反倒成了理想的润滑。利威尔不自觉地仰起了头，挺高腰身想再摩擦到些什么，“想过节的……是啊、啊……是老师……啊！”  
埃尔文满意地看了看套着巧克力丁字裤的利威尔，曲起食指弹了弹在巧克力糖浆中隐现的前端，引得利威尔下身一酸，差点喷涌而出：“早上我就说过，过儿童节的都是大人，利威尔还是小孩子啊。”  
“呜啊！老师……”逐渐升高的体温推波助澜地融着糖果，股缝间勒着的糖绳也黏腻起来，贴着皮肤不放。利威尔有些不适地在床单上摩擦几下，反而刺激到小穴流出液体。他大口喘着气极力克制不断涌上的射精感，而始作俑者却饶有兴趣地张开嘴，将大半个巧克力筒含入口中——  
“老师……嗯……放开我……我快……啊、啊……”利威尔本能地想躲开，腰刚一晃就被埃尔文攥住抬得更高，口腔内不住吸吮造成的压力让前列腺液疯狂地举白旗涌出，还没等利威尔适应，男人又拽住了后腰的糖绳扯扯，这下整片阴部都被绳子摩擦刺激起来，没两下就激起了更强烈的欲望，“啊……！求你……哈啊……放开……”  
埃尔文的薄唇边缘尽是巧克力，在平常看上去一定会有些可笑，但此刻在利威尔看来，这男人文雅的外衣早就不知哪里去了，嘴角的污迹衬得他愈发野性。事实上他对利威尔的哀求声充耳不闻，一下接一下用力吮吸着利威尔的阴茎，好像下一秒就要尝到巧克力里的牛奶夹心。  
“别、别吸了……呜……好奇怪……”下身似乎泡在糖浆里，空气里尽是糖与巧克力的甜腻香味。每次手指擦过穴口，利威尔都控制不住地夹紧双腿想要把手指吸进去一般。埃尔文会意地用指腹抵着他，陷入迷乱的孩子竟就这样一点一点把他的手指含进体内，连着糖浆一起，“啊……老师……那里好酸……啊啊……”  
“利威尔，你现在闻起来就像糖果一样美味。”手指不等他完全适应就翻搅起来，前端的巧克力里不知不觉混入了点点白色。这更加鼓励了男人的动作，索性又伸进去些揉压他的内壁，液体很快顺着手指流了出去。  
恍惚间老师的手掌包住了自己的胸，拇指有力地按压，像是要挤出些什么似的。看得最多得是这只手拿着粉笔的样子，但此刻它贪婪地索求自己，这种强烈的反差带来的不仅是耻感，更多的竟是背德的快感……  
“……呜……老师……不……我要……哈啊、哈啊……坏掉了……啊——！！！！”又一阵强烈的酸胀感从身体内部如波纹般震颤到全身，利威尔几乎控制不住自己的声音，腰部小幅度地起伏着。抽插着自己的手指分开了些，将后穴撑得更开，液体一股一股地沿着手掌淌了出来……

利威尔软在床上，累得眼睛都不想睁开。男人丝毫没有帮自己擦洗身体的意思，任由糖浆黏在彼此身上，像是把两个人黏在了一起。脏死了，利威尔心想。不过，和老师就这样溺在甜香里相拥而眠，似乎也不赖。


End file.
